jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Sewers
Overview The Sewers is an underground location that prisoners can use to escape from the prison. It has two entrances and 3 exits. Two of them are outside the prison and two are inside the prison. The water in the sewer slowly moves players, pushing them along with the current. Running with the water movement makes players run/walk/crawl faster, while running against the water movement makes players run/walk slower. The entrance is located between the Visitors Building and Police Station 1. Once the player is in the sewers, the only way they can escape is through the way they came in at, or at one of the other 3 escape points. The exits outside the prison don't open from the outside, only from the inside, yet players are still able to enter through them if they have a friend inside the sewers already. List Of Exits (From Prison) * First exit: Sends the player to the parking lot, in front of the Prison parking lot gate control booth. * Second exit: Sends the player out to the far right side of the prison next to the Camaro. * Third exit: Sends the player next to the tunnel on the left side of the prison, besides the Camaro spawn and tunnel that leads to the Town. Tips *It is recommended to escape via the second exit since it’s rarely used or guarded. *Police tend to camp inside the sewers or outside them near the prison exit. So be sure to look closely on your mini map before entering/exiting. *Traveling forward on the sewer water allows players to move faster, traveling the other way allows players to get pushed back slightly, which slows them down. Players are encouraged to use this to their advantage. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-06-10 at 1.07.33 AM.png|The 1st entrance to the Sewers. Screen Shot 2018-06-10 at 1.08.01 AM.png|The 2nd entrance/exit to the Sewers, at the Prison parking lot. Screen Shot 2018-06-10 at 1.15.29 AM.png|The third exit, at the side of the prison. Screen Shot 2018-06-10 at 1.15.10 AM.png|The fourth exit, near the Camaro spawn. Screen Shot 2018-06-10 at 1.23.51 AM.png|The Pizza Box and Turtles Easter Egg, Screen Shot 2018-06-02 at 7.48.40 AM.png|The classic-themed sewers Trivia * This is one of the four underground areas in Jailbreak, the others being the cells in the prison and military base, the Bank Vault/Basement, and the Evil Lair. * With the addition of the Sewers, the second exit made getting into the Prison without a keycard easier. * There is an Easter Egg in the sewers, a pizza box (From Work at a Pizza Place, a Roblox game made by user Dued1), and some turtles, alluding to the show Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. * Players can go down the 2 entrances in the prison, but the two outside cannot be opened. * This escape was leaked on asimo3089 Twitter before its release. * There seems to be grass placed in the sewers. It is most likely a terrain mistake. Category:Prison Locations Category:Escaping Category:Locations